Juntos hasta el final
by shidori
Summary: Final AXI ,una forma de como podría terminar este fadom de master and moster en un mundo que no les pertenece TT


Este fanfic lo hice pensando en el final de Hellsing, claramente en el manga.Espero tengan gusto de él como yo lo tuve aunque esto me hace llorar TTTT como toda amante AXI jejejeje pero yo espero que algo así pase .

**Juntos hasta el final**

Sujeto su cuerpo con fuerza, tanto que su cuerpo parecía quebrarse en su abrazo sin sentir los latidos de un corazón muerto .Lo miraba a los ojos sin decir nada… podría jurar ante Dios que lo que tenia frente a ella era humano aunque no fuese así, pero era él .Como negarle un beso, como decir no, como evitar lo, como odiarlo, como temerle, como evitar morir en sus brazos pero jamás por nada del mundo ser como él .

Era Integra Hellsing ,apellidos ,ni títulos, ni reconocimientos eran suficientes ni relevantes para describirla ,ella era tal como su nombre lo decía ,por que era su nombre su mejor tarjeta de presentación .Pero ya nada de esto valía ahora cuando la vida se iba tras cada respiro en su herido cuerpo y su fuerte abrazo .Jamás había estado tan cerca de él ,jamás sintió abrazarla con tanta desesperación ,jamás lo vio llorar ,aunque sus lágrimas eran de sangre .Ves le dijo ella ,ves que no eres un monstruo ,él la abrazo con más fuerza y ella susurro con su débil aliento en su oído ,los monstruos no lloran .

La vida parecía irse tan rápido de su cuerpo, las balas habían perforado su frágil y fuerte carne, era algo que ella supo enfrentar a pesar del dolor .Seras miraba a distancia con lágrimas en los ojos, pequeña como siempre, tan fuerte y tan frágil como una hormiga .Era una niña muy valiente, ahora lloraba como un niño pues su alma siempre lo seria aunque los siglos pasasen por ella.

Alucard susurro dejando su aliento sentir sobre su mejilla

-Aun no es tarde mi ama.

Ella lo miro como su amante ,como una madre ,como un padre ,como una amiga, como su condesa y su ama ,aun eres un niño Alucard –palabras que no dijo-aun lloras como si el mundo se acabase después de la muerte ,no hay nada que temer después de dolor .

Ella lloro por dentro ,lloro tanto al escucharlo ,quería gritar como nunca lo hizo y jamás lo hizo ,no era miedo ,sino dolor de perder sus futuras caricias ficticias , el dejar tocar su cuerpo con sus fuertes manos y enredar sus dedos en sus largos cabellos negro mientras sus espasmos retorcían su cuerpo de placer .Nada pasaría al final ,era su destino ,estuvo escrito desde que nació ,ellos jamás serian felices .No pasaría en este mundo ,no en esta vida.

-Alucard –dijo débilmente-no tengo miedo, no hay nada que temer.

Alucard la apretó con más fuerza que ella se quejo del dolor ,no quería perderla ,se juro a si mismo protegerla ante todo .Ella lo hizo llorar al escuchar su voz ,como podía no tener miedo ,como podía dejarse morir cuando podía salvarla de la muerte ,como podía dejarse morir cuando él la necesitaba más que nada en el mundo ,como podía dejarlo solo .Todas estas palabras resultaban tan dolorosas en su mente que quemaban su cabeza en el caldero del infierno ,aquel que no conoce ni conocerá jamás más solo el que el hombre creo .

-Aun queda alguien que derrotar.

-Ella sonrió difícilmente-tú –dijo.

-No puedes dejarme…aun no terminas tu misión.

Hubo silencio entre los dos, ella hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir su cuerpo más frió y las balas presionar dentro de su cuerpo sus puntos vitales ,era un milagro que aun estuviera consciente ante tales heridas mortales.

-No la dejare sola mi ama, lo recuerda?

-Sí, como pude olvidarlo

Ella lloro, apretó con sus manos su saco ensangrentado con la única fuerza que le quedaba .Por que tenia que importarle tanto él, por que él? Era imposible amarlo como amarlo, solo tenia miedo no verlo jamás.

-Alucard…tú… puedes vivir aun, puedes cambiar, buscar el perdón...

-Él la tapo sus labios –ya los hemos hablado ama, lo recuerda, le dije que la protegería y no podré hacerlo si no estoy a su lado, además yo ya estoy muerto –rió.

Integra lo miro, su visión se nublaba hasta dejarla en la oscuridad, no podía verlo y lloro .Busco con sus manos su cuerpo con miedo de perderlo .Él acaricio su rostro como si fuese a disminuir su dolor, podia sentir su frió expandiéndose por su cuerpo, ella estaba más cerca de la muerte cada segundo.

-Alucard –dijo temblorosa.

-Yo estoy aquí ama-la beso

Coloco entre sus manos su espada, ella ni siquiera podía sujetarla ,Alucard sujeto sus manos entre las suyas, jamás pensó que sus manos fuesen tan pequeñas entre las suyas, le dio fuerza para acabar con todo .No soportaba verla así ,tan débil y moribunda .

Integra lo miro a los ojos mientras él hundía una vez más su rostro en su pecho, sujeto sus manos más fuerte para separarse en el camino.

Él hizo que su espada se hundiese en su pecho, hasta que el metal era lo único entre los dos, la plata quemaba su carne pero no importaba su dolor .Esto no lo mataría y él lo sabía como ella, pero no era necesario más armas para acabarlo ,él se iría con ella .Ella lo miro por ultima vez ,mientras su fríos y dulces ojos azules su oscurecían con la muerte y su velo palideciese su piel .Le dijo :

-Juntos hasta el –no completo la frase cuando sus cuerpo murió y sus ojos no lloraron más, el dolor la había dejado como su alma a su cuerpo.

-Final –dijo él completando su frase

"Juntos hasta el final"

La abrazo cobijándola en su cuerpo como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, procurando no perderla cuando ya se había ido lejos de él, pero eso era solo un momento hasta que él la alcanzara.

Su cuerpo empezó a arder en llamas ,sabía que toda la sangre que había absorbido estaba envenenada ,pero era él quien se autodestruía junto con el pequeño cuerpo de su amada ama ,las llamas lo consumían mientras él lloraba ,el cielo era tan oscuro como las olas alborotadas golpeando las rocas en su furor .Camino entre llamas mientras ambos se consumían en el calor de su amor .Su ataúd estaba frente a él como hace diez años ,se refugio dentro de él mientras por fin dejaba de existir después de siglos de inmortalidad .Sólo el amor lo mato ,aquella que amaba sólo pudo matarlo y él recibía la muerte con gusto ,sentía paz junto a su cuerpo mientras la puerta de su ataúd se cerraba frente a él consumiéndolos a ambos el fénix sin resurrección .Lo último que vio de ese mundo fue el rostro de Seras gritando su nombre ,él le dijo adiós .

Ambos partieron juntos, solo en otro mundo podrían estar juntos y él decidió seguirla dejando atrás su pasado, ellos nacerían de nuevo ante el perdón, volverían a empezar y esta vez nada los detendría .Esta vez no habría un pasado oscuro por el que llorar ni deberes que cumplir negándole sus sentimientos ,todo quedaba atrás .


End file.
